Hermiones hope
by emmagranger11
Summary: Hermione has just relised that she loves Ron... but is it to late?
1. Chapter 1 Home

Last chance

Prologue

Hermione smiled fondly as she looked at a picture of her and Ron at Hogsmade. As she started at it her heart started beating faster, he's adorable! His cute freckles, his charming smile, she blushed as she remembered that day….

Flashback

"Hey Hermione!" Ron called and playfully threw a snowball at her. "Ron!" she pretended to be outraged and threw a snow ball at him starting a war. At the end they were both drenched…

End flashback

Chapter 1 Home

Hermione sighed as she looked out the window, streaks of rain splattered on it. She was on the Hogwarts express back to Hogwarts, sitting alone in her compartment. Hermione heard a noise at the door and looked up and saw the boy she'd been thinking about all summer come in.

"Hi Ron" Hermione said softly but no one heard because her voice got drowned out by thunder. Then Harry walked in carrying Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. Hermione, like Ginny had thought that Pigwidgeon was a cute name but she didn't like it when Ron called the little bird 'pig'. "Hi Hermione" they both said bringing their stuff in and sitting down. "Hi guys" Hermione said smiling thankfully they heard.

Then the lunch trolley cam in a few minutes later and the plump witch said "anything today?" pointing to the cart merrily. Ron grinned and bought a bunch of candy and so did Harry, but Hermione didn't get as much because she wasn't hungry. _Oh I love his smile! He's so- no he's just my friend nothing more_ Hermione told herself firmly while munching on a chocolate frog. "You look deep in thought" Harry grinned "are you trying to decide if you should read 'Hogwarts a history' for the billionth time?" he teased, Hermione attention snapped to him when he said this "n-n-no I'm just. Thinking" she declared and Harry pulled out a game of exploding snap that they played for the rest of the time.

Just as Harry put a card down they lurched forward the cards spilling everywhere, the train came to a halt. Harry hurriedly picked up the cards and stuffed them into his pocket. They dragged their stuff outside and lost each other in the maze of children. At last Hermione spotted Harry and Ron climbing into a carriage and she quickly trudged through the mud and got into the carriage just in time. Soaked she sat down and it started moving. When Hogwarts came into view Hermione's eyes lit up in delight she was home.

Chapter 2 the battle

As soon as they walked inside Hermione was immediately warm. The feast was the same and after it Hermione went to the portrait of the fat lady and realized that she didn't know the password. Hermione nearly slapped her head with frustration, when Ron and Harry appeared behind her "Bogart" Harry said clearly and the portrait opened. Hermione smiled at them gratefully and said "thanks" while climbing into the familiar common room. "your welcome 'mione" they said "we figured that since you left so quickly that you didn't know the password yet so we came" Ron said his ears a little pink. Hermione went to her trunk and grabbed out a book the size of dobby and started reading, after a few hours of reading Hermione's head began to drop so she put the book away and noticed that the once roaring fire had turned into a pile of white ashes. Then she went upstairs into her room.

And interrupted a conversation between lavender and Parvati Hermione sighed and stilled walked in still fully clothed she lay in her bed. "Quidditch has done well for those boys1 did you see Harry's muscles?" Parvati said happily lavender squalled "I know! But Ron is so cute this year!" Even though Hermione was in her bed she was anything but asleep her eyes were open and fixed on the wall in front of her.

"I wouldn't mind kissing Ron! His freckles are so cute! And he-" lavender started to say but was interrupted by Hermione "STOP!" she said angry then she realized what she did and regretted it. They were all staring at her dumbstruck, lavender was the first to speak. "It's not like you like him!" she said huffily then after a moment's pause she said "do you?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at Hermione. "Wha? No I just don't like to hear… you guys talk about my best friends" she said lamely and she stuffed her head in her pillow thinking.

I like Ron he's so nice!

No you don't you like him as a friend

No I think more

No you don't like him!

Do

Don't

Do

Don't

Do

Don't- plus he doesn't even like you! He's just your friend he doesn't want to be anything else! He doesn't like you that way he likes lavender!

Hermione tossed and turned back and forth the battle raging in her head.

The next morning…

Hermione groaned and untangled herself from the covers which had formed a sort of cocoon around her during the night from hours of tossing and turning. After taking a shower she dressed and got ready for class, and went into the common room and out the portrait for breakfast. She wasn't hungry so she took a piece of toast with her as she walked to her first class defense against the dark arts.

She was the first one there so she took a seat in the very front. About fifteen minutes later the classroom was full and trying to figure out who the new professor was because they hadn't been at the feast. Then the door opened…


	2. Chapter 2 The invite

Last chance

disclaimer: no the characters arn't mine but the plot is☺

Chapter two the invite

Then the door opened... and in walked a tall man with coal black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He flashed a pearly white smile at them as he placed his briefcase on the desk. "Hello class, I'm professor Fredrickson" he said writing his name on the board. He taught them about Grindlylows and how they attract their prey.

As soon as he dismissed the class, everyone had rushed out. Hermione picked up her bag and wrung it onto her shoulder and walked out. No sooner then when she had walked out there was a card in her hand. She looked up it was cho change that had given it to her. She looked at the letter.

You're invited to cho changs party!

When: next Friday

Where: honey dukes

Reminder: bring dates!

The hall was buzzing about the party, but before anyone could ask Hermione who she was going with she left.

'Should I ask Ron?' she thought tensely 'but he might say no' 'but he might say yes' she was debating it when she realized that the hall was empty and that she was late for class.

She dashed into transfiguration. Since she was only a few minutes late no house points were lost. They had to turn a can into a hamster. Since Hermione was the first to master it she helped Neville whose can had only grown fur. Much to Hermione's dismay they didn't get any home work. Hermione sighed and picked up her bag and started out the door. She had free time next so she decided to talk to Harry and Ron. She walked up to them who were playing wizard's chess, in the common room. "Hey who's winning?" she asked smiling "I am" "He is" Harry and Ron both said at the same time. They laughed and Harry said "I am" Ron grinned and muttered "for once" Harry glared at him fake menacingly.

authors note: please review! I try to update everyday! Sorry that this chappie is short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3 Hannah

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine they're Jk. Rowling's, but the plot is mine!☺

Note: thanks to illusion100 for being my first reviewer!

Chapter three Hannah

Hermione was watching Harry beat Ron in wizard's chess and she watched the little pieces break one another. She sighed and gazed around the room thoughtfully and spotted a fellow 5th year watching Ron. 'Her name is Hannah' she remembered lavender talking about her a lot. She sighed and left to go write her essay for potions, which they had, had yesterday.

Hermione began walking up the stairs to the girls dorm and opened the door to her four-poster. Thankfully it was empty and she flopped down on her bed and tried to focus on the essay… but found her mind elsewhere.

'I have to ask him tonight' she decided, and walked down stairs and saw Hannah was talking to Ron nervously and Hermione saw the word 'yes' form on Ron's lips. Hermione was stunned and she hoped It meant something else. Like yes I'll help you with your homework, or yes I know Harry potter"

Hermione walked up to him right after Hannah left and "um Ron?" she said tensely. "I was wondering do you want to go to Cho's party with me?" she said biting her lip. His face looked crestfallen. "Oh… Hermione… I'm sorry I already said that I'd go with Hannah I'm really sorry" he looked sincerely sorry. "o-oh that's fine" Hermione said her voice steady she turned planning to walk up the steps but instead broke into a run she raced up to her room. Once in her room she broke down crying she couldn't take it.

Ron likes Hannah… the fact swarmed in her mind as she continued crying. Her back sled down the wall and she laid her head on her knees. After a few minutes she had calmed down, but she was slightly hiccupping. She looked in the mirror, her eyes were red and her clothes were all ruffled.

What's happening to me? She thought miserably just staring at her reflection. She just closed her eyes for a moment and took deep shaky breaths and opened her eyes. They weren't so red anymore, and she smoothed out her clothes and winced.

'Oh well it'll have to do' she thought combing her hair and she started down the stairs and walked into the great hall where dinner was just beginning. She quickly sat down next to Ginny, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Ginny looked worried "are you ok Hermione?" she asked noticing her red eyes. "I'm fine" Hermione lied looking at Ginny. "Ok" Ginny shrugged. The food appeared and Hermione grabbed some ham and put it on her plate. Not really noticing what she was eating she thought about who she should bring to Cho's party.

Maybe Harry…… or Sean……. Or Thomas…….. She thought and decided to ask Harry.

Thomas was sitting across from her and she said "hey Thomas? Want to go to Cho's party with me?" he looked surprised but said "Sure" Hermione smiled and started talking to lavender. They talked the rest of the time.

Authors note: hope you like this chapter! I know I'm evil poor Hermione! I'll put up the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter it's the wonderful JK. Rowling's, but I own the plot )

Note: thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Four Tears

The party was approaching and everyone couldn't stop talking about it. Hermione was happy that she had someone to go with but every time the subject came up she seemed distant. "HERMIONE? Hello?" Ginny said waving her hand in front of her face. "Huh?" Hermione said looking up at Ginny confused. They were eating lunch and Hermione, like everyone else, just couldn't stop thinking about the party.

"Like I was saying" Ginny began impatiently. "We were walking down by the giant squid and then- HERMIONE!" Ginny said shaking her then Ginny looked over to see what Hermione was looking at. Ron and Hannah were talking and holding hands. Hermione quickly blinked away the tears, and then Ginny understood.

"Come' on Hermione! Let's go to the common Room" she said pulling Hermione through the portrait. "So what are you going to wear for Cho's party?" Hermione asked Ginny trying to talk about something else then….. 'Stupid Hannah' she thought bitterly. "Well I'm going to wear this really cute top with theses black pants that I just bought about a week ago but never wore." Ginny said and rambled on and on, Hermione just kept nodding and every once and awhile saying oh that's cute, or oh that sounds cool.

"So what are you going to wear?" Ginny asked Hermione sitting/jumping onto the couch. "It's a secret" she said mysteriously, thinking about her outfit that she had chosen. "Well the parties tomorrow! I can't wait!" Ginny giggled. "Yeah" Hermione said her face expressionless. "Well, I have to go to my first class" Hermione said going up the stairs and getting her bag and everything else that she needed for her upcoming class. "k bye" Ginny said smiling at Hermione, who had just walked out of the portrait. All of the classes went the same as usual.

The next day--------------------------------

When Hermione woke up it felt like she had only gotten five minutes of sleep tops. She walked down stairs quietly because the others were asleep and she didn't want to wake them, or she'd have to fight for the bathroom. This thought made Hermione smile which disappeared quickly when she discovered that the common room had someone else in it. Two other people to be exact. Hermione felt a pang in her heart as she saw that it was Ron and Hannah were snogging in the corner, Hermione ran upstairs trying not to cry but felt warm tears on her face. The noise had woken Lavender, and Partivi who were baffled at what was wrong with Hermione.

But even when they had no clue why she was crying they cheered her up, confused. "Hermione? It's alright, what happened?" Lavender said softly patting her on the back. She'd stopped crying wishing that her room was empty, like that one day. "it-it was nothing" she lied biting her lip.

Looking down at the floor she'd remembered that she had wanted to take a shower but she didn't want to now plus with lavender being awake she wasn't sure that she'd get the bathroom at all. There weren't any classes today it being a Saturday, so Hermione decided to just peek downstairs to see if the coast was clear, it was so she tiptoed out down to the library. Surrounded by books, Hermione already felt a little better. Picking a random one off of the shelf she started reading…

Authors note: I was so surprised when I saw the reviews! Thanks and at the bottom I'll answer questions so don't be afraid to ask I don't bite!☺

Q interesting...are they in 7th year?

A. nope there in 5th year I said in the last chapter 'there fellow 5th year'


	5. Chapter 5 The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter it's the wonderful JK. Rowling's, but I own the plot )

Note: sorry that it took awhile for me to update, but I hope it was worth the wait!

Chapter five the party

Hermione waited anxiously until an hour before for the party, she'd promised herself that she would have a fun time no matter who she brought. Grinning she went into her closet and put the outfit on. She put in some sparkling light blue earrings and walked downstairs to meet Thomas.

Ron's pov----------------

Waiting for Hannah to come down he was watching the girl's staircase impatiently. He saw someone emerge and saw that it was Hermione. She looked…… beautiful! She was wearing a strapless sky-blue dress that had cute little ruffles at the bottom. It ended at her knees and she also had little blue earrings to match her outfit. Her hair was in a bun with a few loose curls had fallen down in the front. Ron was breathless, he had wanted to go with Hermione from the start but when she hadn't asked him and Hannah did he assumed that she didn't like him.

Ron was staring at her and was so entranced by her clothes that he didn't even notice that Hannah had come down and was now standing next to him. Hannah cleared her throat **loudly** and was now standing right next to Ron. "Huh?" Ron said realizing that Hannah was next to him. "Oh hi Hannah" he said looking at what Hannah was wearing. She had a pink t-shirt on with a jean skirt.

Ron wasn't the only guy that had noticed Hermione's outfit several guys were staring at her some had their mouths open. Hermione smiled brightly at Thomas who was now holding his arm out to her, who accepted it. "You look lovely" he said charmingly and Hermione smiled "and you look nice too" she grinned. "Let's go" he said and they left the common room.

Hermione's pov--------

I walked down stairs and everyone was looking at me! Including Ron who looked like he wanted to jump off of a cliff! I walked over to Thomas who offered me his arm and I took it and we left. We walked down the hall and made our way to the night bus which Cho's father had rented out for the night.

Regular pov…….

We got inside and saw that they had set up for the occasion and had little tables and chairs all around. Hermione noticed that they were bolted to the floor. Probley to protect us! Hermione thought and she almost giggled. There were already quite a few people already in there chatting and so Hermione and Thomas took a seat, which Thomas had held out for her. "Thanks" she said sitting down. They started talking and Hermione didn't even notice that the bus had started. Thankfully the seats worked and they didn't go flying everywhere, well mostly some kids fell off their chairs at sharp turns. "We're here" he declared and they all filed out. They walked into a decorated Honeydukes, the candy wasn't up but there were snacks on the table. Everyone quickly took a seat and music started playing and a curtain moved up revealing a dance stage. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and people started dancing. "May I have this dance?" Thomas asked Hermione she replied yes and they started dancing. Many people were out on the dance floor including Harry and Ginny, lavender and Sean, and many others. Hannah saw Ron watching Hermione and had an evil thought "come' on lets go" Hannah said grabbing Ron's hand and walking to the dance floor right next to Hermione and Thomas…

Authors note: thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry I had a little trouble writing this chapter, and sorry if I make typos I'm only 11 so I'm bound to make some errors! ) please review! (p.s. I'll put in the next chapter soon!)


	6. Chapter 6 The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter it's the wonderful JK. Rowling's, but I own the plot )

Note: I can only get one chapter in today sorry! I have been really busy but I'll try to get two in tomorrow!

Chapter Six

Hannah saw Ron watching Hermione and had an evil thought "come' on lets go" Hannah said grabbing Ron's hand and walking to the dance floor right next to Hermione and Thomas…

Hermione looked up and saw Hannah and Ron coming onto the dance floor. Hermione continued dancing but glanced over at Hannah who was now wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. Hermione's hearts twisted as she saw Hannah look over at her and smirk and kiss Ron. Hermione who was just a few minutes ago happy, suddenly felt depressed. Thomas realized what was happening and he smiled and winked at Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Ron's pov……………

I was dancing with Hannah then she kissed me! I looked over at Hermione and saw that she was hurt and then Thomas kissed her and she kissed him back! I realized that Hannah was just showing me off and I preyed away from her and told her to go away. I went and sat down moodily.

Hermione's pov……….

I looked over and saw Ron telling Hannah something and walking away leaving Hannah hurt but she didn't seem to mind, because she went over to a nearby Hufflepuff. "I'll be right back" Hermione said to Thomas who understood and said "ok". Hermione walked over to Ron who was scowling at the wall. "Hi Ron" Hermione said walking up to him smiling. "Hi" he said still looking at the wall. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to go dance with your boyfriend?" he said almost mad-like.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. "He's just my friend" she said rolling her eyes. Ron almost looked hopeful. "Um 'mione?" he said "yeah Ron?" Hermione replied looking at him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his arm. "I'd be glad" Hermione said her heart fluttered and she felt butterflies in her stomach, as she took his hand and they went out on the dance floor the dance turned to a slow song and they danced the whole time smiling and not thinking of anything but being with each other.

They looked around and realized that it had just ended and looked over Thomas and Hannah were walking out the door "I guess we lost our dates" Hermione said with a smile "yeah" Ron said then he leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. "Let's go" he said and they went back into the night bus, back to Hogwarts….

Authors note: this chapter isn't very long and nothing really happens but I hope that you like it. Don't forget to press the little button at the bottom ;)


	7. Chapter 7 The Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter it's the wonderful JK. Rowling's, but I do own some cute little slippers )

Note: sorry that it has taken like forever for me to update!

Chapter Seven

After Hermione had said goodbye to Ron she walked up to the girls dorm opening her door she heard "her outfit-" "he was-" "then they-" "I know!" from various people all talking about Cho's party. Hermione changed into her pajamas and laid down, she was asleep before her head ever hit the pillow.

The next day---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up looking around hoping that last night wasn't a dream. She saw that some of the girls were still in their dresses and were sleeping still. Laughing silently she went into the bathroom and changed and started brushing her hair. When she started walking down the stairs she heard a scream coming from the girl's dorm. Racing back up she saw a petrified lavender on top of a bed screaming high pitch. "What's wrong?" Hermione said looking around the room. Shakily lavender pointed to the wall. It had a tiny itty bitty baby spider on it. Hermione sighed and waved her wand and made the spider go out the window (not falling she made sure that it landed safely) "It's just a baby spider" Hermione said shaking her head thinking 'yeah Ron would be even more scared!' "like I was scared about that spider" lavender said grinning ear to ear "I saw you were gone and the fastest way to get someone to come is to scream" she said rambling and said "So are you and Ron going out?" suddenly dead serious. "Oh uh um I dunno" she finished shrugging. "I saw you guys last night" she said eyeing Hermione her eyebrow raised disbelievingly. "Well… ohmygosh! Were going to be late for class!" she said horrified.

"Hermione"

"They'll take off a million house points!"

"Hermione"

"And think of all of the stuff that we missed!"

"Hermione"

"And it'll take ages for us to catch up!"

"HERMIONE!" lavender said "are you done yet?"

"Yes" Hermione said biting her lip.

"It's Saturday" lavender said cracking up laughing.

"Oh" Hermione said sitting on her bed also laughing now the laughter woke up the other girls who were confused on why they were giggling. Hermione decided to go down to breakfast and so she went down with Harry, who said that Ron wouldn't be joining them on account of he's to lazy to get up. After they ate in the great hall they walked down by the lake and Harry glanced at his watch it was 12:30 already. "Well Ron will be waking up soon" he said with a grin throwing a rock across the lake happily.

Authors note: sorry noting really happens in this chapter! But I promise that the next chapter will have something good in it and it'll be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8 misunderstandings

Authors note: I am so sorry that I haven't updates in a long time! I have been busy and I got really sick for a while then I got a tad of writers block! But its ready so I hope you enjoy it….. )

Chapter 8 misunderstandings

Hermione and Harry walked back to the common room chatting about small things then they opened the portrait to find a grumpy Ron standing there. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he grumbled to Harry who raised his eyebrows.

"We tried! SEVEN times! But you were so entranced in your dream, 'oh Hermione! I love you!'" Harry said mimicking Ron who put his hand over Harry's mouth to stop the talking. Hermione was surprised and giggled as if to say 'yeah…….Right' and they were fighting about what to do, when they realized that there was a sign up for hogsmeade that weekend at 2 pm so they got ready each grabbing their money (Hermione grabbed her purse Ron and Harry just grabbed sacks) by the time they got their everyone was leaving, they raced after them catching up……..

At hogsmeade….

"Wow" Hermione said smiling even though she had been there before they had added on quite a few shops for instance "Hermione?" Harry asked meekly "am I dreaming?" he asked her as he stared at the newest shop there. "OW!" He yelled when a stab of pain shot up his left arm. "Nope" she replied walking into the shop. There were shelves and shelves full of everything you could imagine in it! "Wizards 'R us?" Hermione said stifling her laughter "Very original" she commented sarcastically.

She went to an isle selling mini brooms that only went a max of 5 feet, 'dress up like a muggle' kits and her favorite 'fight the dark lord' video game complete with goggles, a fake wand, and a book of spells, there were TONS of things and she even past Draco Malfoy there! She walked by briskly hoping that he wouldn't talk to her. What she didn't see was that a certain someone had slipped something into her pocket…….

Later…….

By the time she caught back up with Ron and Harry they had bought a lot of things. "Laffy Wands?" she asked dryly picking up a toy from Ron's cart "it could come in handy!" he said not believing it himself. "I'm going to the book shop" she said walking out of the store. BEEP BEEP BEEP went the alarm as Hermione stepped out. "Come back here!" a store worker grabbed her arm bruising it slightly.

"Ow!" she said glaring at the person that grabbed her arm. "She took something!" the store worker said to the manager. "I didn't do anything of the sort!" she replied offended, she would never take anything without paying! "Please empty out your pockets" the police officer said kindly to Hermione when they arrived.

She pulled out her purse (which they checked) a coupon, a notepad and "a remote control Krum?" she said surprised that she would have one in her pocket. She emptied out both pockets and they found nothing else but a little toy cat that she did pay for. "But I didn't!" she said tears forming in her eyes. She was in trouble and she didn't do a thing……….


	9. Chapter 9 Malfoy?

Authors note: Ok I know I've said sorry like what 50 million times but I truly am sorry, I've had major writers block and recently wrote a story (Through Her Eyes) for a contest at school, and I was really busy but I know that's no excuse, this chapter is for Amanda, who got me past my writers block for this story )

"Hermione would never take anything without paying!" Ron insisted "Yeah! We've known her for years now!" Harry piped up. "Well this doesn't look very good" the police man said truthfully to Hermione.

"I know that already" she muttered starting to get agitated. "Isn't there like a lie dector test or something she could do?" Harry asked desperately, wanting to prove her innocent, shoplifting would no look good on her flawless record.

"Well… I suppose" he sighed and pulled out his wand moving it up and down in front of Hermione and it glowed bright red "Ok you can go… but if you didn't take that how'd it get in your pocket?" he asked her. "I don't know" she said dumb-founded, handing the toy to the guy she and Harry and Ron left the store.

"That was weird Hermione, do you know what happened?" Ron asked concerned. "No for the last time I don't" she said sadly "Well…. Did you pass anyone in the aisle?" Harry questioned.

Her eyes became wide "Malfoy!" she blurted out and her expression went from confusion, to realization, to confusion again, to anger, to I'm-going-to-kick-his-butt. She marched back into the store and looked around for Malfoy, ignoring Ron and Harry's calls for her, wanting her to come where they were.

She searched everywhere but no luck. He was gone… she would try to find him when she got back to Hogwarts, and he would pay. "RON, HARRY we're going" she said a little more forceful then she meant. Their eyes were about to pop out of their heads, but they obediently followed. But as the day went on they were happier and Hermione even forgot about the whole incident.

"No Ron you can't buy a Niffler! It'd tear up your house!" Hermione giggled in a great mood. "Not anymore then Fred and George do!" He and Harry burst into laugher "But personally, I'd rather room with the Niffler and be wearing a gold suit then have to go in Fred and Georges room" Ron said seriously and jokingly.

Later…

"Hermione! I can't believe you bought 24 books!" Ron said flabbergasted, trying to carry some because Harry was helping her and Ron didn't want to seem like a prat! (Btw I'm American and I don't know what prat means could someone please explain? Thanks because I think it means like brat or idiot… does it?)

"Yeah, you'd think we're bringing the store home!" Harry grunted as she stacked more on him. "Yep" She grinned "I just can't wait to read this one on magical creatures-" she started then stopped dead in her tracks because right in front of her stood a tall boy with blonde hair, a Slytherin robe, and a smirk that's all to recognizable. Malfoy…

Ending note: I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I ended on a cliff-hanger lol that just means I'll have to update soon, I promise a new chapter in a few days and everyone that reviews gets a cookie! Lol puts out tray of cookies for reviewers


End file.
